Is This Over?
"Is This Over?" is an Extended Universe thread written on December 20, 2015. Summary Full Text Sven Felman: '(Spring 1072) Nineteen-year-old Sven Felman, son of Chief Grey and Brandt Felman and Heir of Haligan Island, read the old letter for perhaps the billionth time. He had to admit that it had been a while since he read that letter, and perhaps, that was the biggest mistake of his life. This letter was from Særós Elliđisdottir, his girlfriend, the girl who fell in love with him for who he was…not because of his title unlike so many other girls who fawned over him simply because he was the son of a Chief. He ran a hand through his brown hair trying to fight the tears threatening to form in his eyes thankful that his family was away giving him some time by himself. Looking back on what’s been happening between him and Saeros, it was easy to see that they had been drifting apart. He could feel it. Saeros was growing increasingly jealous of that girl, Phelma Fergusmon accusing her of trying to get with him. His grandmother Ingrid had been getting very ill. At first, it didn’t seem like an issue, but it was no mistake now that this is not a simple cold Grandma Ingrid randomly got sick from. He began to wonder if she was ever going to get better, and that along with dealing with the loss of his mother’s best friend, King Haddock…things hadn’t been very easy for the young Heir. He sighed so lost in the nostalgia that he didn’t even hear someone walk into the Felman household. '''Saeros: '''18-year old Saeros had just returned to Haligan Island that morning. After spending some time back home, she decided to return to Sven, he boyfriend, and discuss the glaring rift in their relationship. While their relationship started out happily enough, it soon soured, becoming clear that perhaps they weren’t meant for each other. Sven was going through a difficult time, with his grandmother ill and the death of King Haddock, and Saeros understood he needed some space. However she was not fond of Sven hanging around another girl, Phelma. Taking a deep breath, the young woman entered the Felman household. “I’m back, Sven.” Saeros said coldly. She folded her arms and stared hard at him, signalling that this was where things were going to boil over. '''Sven Felman: '''Sven jumped out of his daze as soon as he heard the familiar…yet cold voice of Saeros. He looked up at her only to realize that he was on the edge of crying. He quickly wiped the tears away to avoid showing her that she made him upset. From the way she spoke and the way she looked, there was no sympathy coming from her at the moment, and he couldn’t really blame her, especially when their relationship was on the line. “Oh, hey, I…uh…I didn’t hear you come in,” he said trying to sound casual. '''Saeros: '“If I stayed away any longer, I’m sure you would have moved on to someone else.” Saeros replied. “Perhaps you have already, since Phelma’s hanging around outside. What did you say to charm her? That you were the heir and therefore clearly destined to be a great lover?” 'Sven Felman: '''Sven’s face fell as he stared. He honestly had no idea that Phelma was right outside. Did she just get here? But that had to mean she came around the same time as Saeros…uh-oh… “Okay, look, Saeros, please, you got to hear me out,” Sven said trying his hardest not to get angry. “There is nothing-I repeat-''nothing ''going on between me and Phelma. We really are just friends. I mean I wrote to her recently telling her about my grandma and King Haddock dying, but that’s it. I didn’t ask her to come over here! You have to believe that, please!” '''Saeros: '“Then why is she still hanging around here? She knows you are with me, yet she cant take a hint.” Saeros said, taking a step forward. “Look, i know you’ve been going through a rough patch, but you just cant go sneaking around behind my back!” 'Sven Felman: '“She’s just being a good friend and trying to help!” Sven said still trying hard not to yell, but it was getting harder and harder to keep his temper in check. “And how dare you accuse me of sneaking around behind your back! You really think I would use my family’s situations as a chance to sneak off with some other girl?” He picked up the letter and held it in front of Saeros. “I was reading this the whole time I’ve been sitting in here. Would a cheating boyfriend be doing that if he wanted someone else?” 'Saeros: '“It’s a damn good excuse!” Saeros snapped back. “I do recall you saying that you were popular with several girls on the island. It’s no secret that a chief often has a lady on the side. You’re the heir, so of course girls would just throw themselves at you!” 'Sven Felman: '“Okay, fine, girls throw themselves at me! I admit it, but I never gave it a second thought because all I could think about was you!” Sven said. “But Phelma never threw herself at me. I explained to her that I have a girlfriend when we first met, and she never once tried anything. Why can’t your boyfriend just be friends with another girl? I don’t see your brother giving my sister a hard time!” 'Saeros: '“That’s because those two are still in the honeymoon faze.” Saeros said. “They still have yet to come down to reality. And you’ve just admitted to girls throwing themselves at you! What else do you do when I’m not around?!?” 'Sven Felman: '“NOTHING!” Sven shouted. “I haven’t done anything! Yes, girls throw themselves at me, but I don’t pay attention to it. I don’t reciprocate it! Saeros, please, you got to trust me! I would never do anything to hurt you! I love YOU and only you! Phelma is just a really good friend, but you,” he grabbed Saeros gently by the arms, “are my girlfriend. I don’t know where I would be without you! You have to trust me.” 'Saeros: '“If you loved me, then you’d be with me!” Saeros replied. “But you’re always off doing your soon to be chief duties! We never have any time to talk or even hang out, and when we do, it’s just small talk. I hate it! I feel like I don’t even know you anymore!” 'Sven Felman: '''Sven let out a groan of frustration as he ran both his hands through his hair. This was the millionth time Saeros brought this up, and it still continued to get harder and harder to get this through to her. “Saeros, we’ve gone over this time and time again!” he said. “You know I’m the Heir! You know I’m going to be Chief someday! I have duties to attend to, and you knew that when we started dating! It’s not like your sister or your brother where I can just drop everything to fly to your island to sweep you off your feet, and for the record, if I’m supposed to be with you, why don’t you make the effort to come see me more often? You’re always home! Why don’t you come with your brother to visit me when he comes to visit Dagny?” '''Saeros: '“I would, but I’ve got family problems to deal with too, unless you’ve forgotten!” Saeros yelled back. “I’ve got to look after my younger siblings AND Eydis’s child. Not to mention dealing with the dragons. Just like you, I can’t just abandon my family!” 'Sven Felman: '“Then why are you ragging on me for my duties at home?!” Sven shouted. “Better yet, Havelock has to look after the little ones too! How does he make time for Dagny, but you can’t make time for me?!” 'Saeros: '''Saeros took a step back and looked hurt. “Who is the one who has to leave her sickly younger brother and infant nephew and travel for two months to meet her boyfriend? Who is the one who has to abandon her family to visit her boyfriend who has no time for her?!? You’v never once come and visited me! And you’ve never had time for me when I’m here!” '''Sven Felman: '''Sven stopped as his face fell realizing that his girlfriend had a valid point. Saeros always talked about how sickly Skari was, and he remembered when Havelock told the family that Eydis was pregnant. Saeros did have a lot on her plate. There was no arguing there. “Okay, you’re right about that,” Sven said sighing. “But come on Saeros, I might not have all the time in the world, but I do try to make time for you. You know my mom is always okay with us hanging out. It’s not like I can never hang out with you.” '''Saeros: '“But when we do hang out, we never talk about us.” Saeros replied. “You’re always so interested in what you’re doing and you never ask how I feel. It’s always about you!” 'Sven Felman: '“Is it wrong that I want to talk about the things I’m excited for or nervous about for when I become Chief?” Sven asked pleadingly. “We can’t talk about us all the time! And you never even want to hear when I’m frustrated with something! At least I let you vent!” 'Saeros: '“Did you not just hear me? You’re too busy talking about yourself that you never let me get a word in!” Saeros cried. “The few times I have spoken about my problems, you just mumble a few words and then change the subject! what kind of loving boyfriend does that?!?” 'Sven Felman: '“Oh come on! Name one time I did that!” Sven shouted in frustration. — The Chief of Haligan Island walked back to her household with her husband and two daughters from spending some time with the healers, the elder and her mother. It was easy to see that Grey’s mother Ingrid was growing more ill as each day continued to pass. They tried to find a cure for this illness, but they couldn’t seem to find anything that worked. Soon enough, Grey noticed a young girl sitting on her porch. “Phelma?” Grey asked in surprise. “Oh, Chief Grey, hi,” Phelma said standing up in reverence in presence of the Chief. “I apologize for intruding like this, but I came here to surprise Sven today. He’s been writing to me about what’s been going on.” “Oh,” Grey said. “Well, let’s go on in,” Brandt said smiling. “Sven’s inside.” “Uhh…I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Phelma said blushing. “Why not?” Dagny asked. “Well…Saeros…is here…” Phelma said scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. Grey and Brandt’s eyes widened. “Uh-oh…” Dagny and Kari said in unison. Within seconds, the family was at the door listening in. 'Saeros: '“The last time I was here!” Saeros shouted back, her temper rising fast. “The last time I visited, I mentioned that Skari was sick again and that it looked especially bad! All you said was “he’ll be fine” and then started babbling on about winning that stupid dragon race! You’ve done it several times and you don’t even realize it! It’s like you’re so damn desperate for attention! Like you don’t get enough!” 'Sven Felman: '“Aw come on!” Sven shouted back. “What else was I supposed to say?! I’m not a healer, Saeros! I don’t know what the kid gets sick with! Maybe I was trying to change the subject to cheer you up because I don’t know how else I can cheer you up! You are so difficult to please it’s not even funny!” — “Shut up, Sven…” Dagny said clenching her teeth even though she knew her brother couldn’t hear her. “Don’t say anything you’re going to regret, son,” Brandt said. -- “You say that I’m always looking for attention!” Sven shouted. “Why don’t you take a look in the mirror?! You can’t stand the fact that your boyfriend actually has a life and things to do!” — “Ooooh,” Kari said cringing. “That’s it,” Grey said as she stood up and reached for the door. “I’m stopping this.” “Grey, no,” Brandt said. “Brandt, you heard them,” Grey said through clenched teeth. “This needs to stop.” “I know,” Brandt said rubbing his wife’s shoulders, “but we can’t fight our son’s battles. He needs to handle this on his own.” 'Saeros: '“I know you have a life!” Saeros yelled back, tears coming to her eyes. “AND I WANT TO BE A PART OF IT! I’ve always had to go out of my way to come visit you, yet your head and heart are elsewhere. I just can’t make you happy at all!” 'Sven Felman: '“I WANT YOU TO BE A PART OF MY LIFE!” Sven shouted back. “You do make me happy! But I can’t be the only one to fix all our problems! We have to work together to fix them! You can’t just throw this stuff on top of me!” 'Saeros: '“And I’ve been trying to talk to you about these problems! But you’ve never listened!” Saeros shot back. “We keep going in damn circles!” 'Sven Felman: '“Then…how can we go in a straight line?” Sven asked. “Because…I don’t know what else to say. It won’t change that I’m the heir and will need to spend some time focusing on that. But you can’t be so insecure that you freak out if I’m friendly with another girl.” 'Saeros: '“You’ll end up alone if all you focus on is your chief duties!” Saeros snapped. “Gods, and you don’t even understand WHY getting friendly with another girl bothers me so much! You don’t have time for me, yet you suddenly do for Phelma? What just because she’s around more than I am?" 'Sven Felman: '“That’s not it at all!” Sven snapped back. “Thor…Odin…Hel…you’re not listening to me at all! Phelma and I don’t even see each other as often! I only wrote to her a couple times, and she’s come to visit maybe two or three times! Why can’t you just trust me? Or at least explain to me why you have a problem with her? When I first introduced you to her, you didn’t say anything, or any other time after that! You just started looking bitter and angry and yelling at me! How was I supposed to understand that you had a problem with our friendship?” 'Saeros: '“Because I’ve seen the way you look at her! And the way you react when her name is mentioned!” Saeros yelled. “You love her. Not me. You’ve loved her for a while. I could tell from the last time I visited. You don’t have the balls to end it with me, and instead go on day dreaming about her. THAT’s why I’m so upset.” 'Sven Felman: '“What?!” Sven screamed. “No…no, I don’t love her! Haven’t you been listening?! I. LOVE. YOU!! And I’ll do whatever I can to prove it to you!” With that he pulled Saeros into a passionate kiss trying to prove as best as he could how much he loved her…not Phelma. 'Saeros: '''In a furious rage, Saeros shoved Sven off of her and struck him hard across the face. “No!” She screamed at him. “Don’t ever do that again! Don’t ever touch me again! We… we ''are through! Get out of my way, I’m going home!” 'Sven Felman: '“Saeros!” Sven shouted as he tried to reach for her again not even phased by her slapping him. “Saeros, please! We can work this out! SAEROS!” — All four Felman eyes widened. Saeros and Sven were coming right toward the front door. “Back of the house, GO!” Grey whispered to her family. Dagny and Kari quickly grabbed Phelma as they made a break for the back of the house. 'Saeros: '''Saeros flung the front door open and quickly ran down the front path, ignoring Sven’s cries. She could barely see through her tear filled eyes, but was able to find her dragon. “Don’t follow me!” She yelled back at Sven, who was right behind her. “Why don’t you go be with Phelma, since you love her so much!” '''Sven Felman: '“Too late!” Sven shouted as he ran after her. “I forbid you to leave this island until we make things better between us! I know we can do it! Please!” '''Saeros:“I already said no!” Saeros screamed back at him. Her dragon, a deadly nadder named WhiteHeart quickly jumped between the two vikings, and growled at Sven. Saeros muttered something in dragonese, and WhiteHeart took a step forward towards Sven. 'Sven Felman: '''Sven jumped back a few feet as WhiteHeart took a step toward him. Thankfully, Pyro was nearby and quickly jumped from where he was resting and stood behind Sven ready to defend his rider in case the Deadly Nadder got any ideas. He stared at the Deadly Nadder for a few seconds before glaring at the dragon and her rider. “If you think that this is going to scare me, Saeros, then you’re wrong!” Sven shouted. “I love you! I’ve loved you for a very long time now, and I will do anything to prove that to you. Please…why can’t we just talk about this? You know, I can talk to my mom. We can go somewhere faraway where no one can interrupt us and work things out. Please…don’t give up on me…on us. Dagny and Havelock make it work…why can’t we?” '''Saeros: '“You gave up on us months ago!” Saeros yelled, mounting on WhiteHeart. “It was clear then and it’s certainly clear now that we just aren’t meant for each other! I’m going home. Don’t try and stop me, and don’t follow me.” 'Sven Felman: '''Sven’s look of sadness slowly morphed into a cold, hard glare at Saeros. How dare Saeros accuse him of giving up on their relationship. He was so sick and tired of the girl trying to pin him as the bad guy. While he did agree that there were several things he could do better at, he refused to be accused of giving up on it. “Oh, sure, just run home to your Mommy!” Sven shouted. “Run with your tail between your legs instead of trying to solve our problems! That will get you through life!” '''Saeros: '''That comment sent Saeros into a blind rage, and screeched at WhiteHeart to attack Sven. Without warning, one of the spikes on the dragon’s tail shot at Sven and pierced his left arm, causing him to scream out in pain. Nearby villagers cried out in horror and began to run towards the injured heir. Suddenly realizing what she had done, Saeros quickly took to the skies, fleeing the island. '''Grey Bergman: '“SVEN!” Grey yelled at the top of her lungs as she and her family watched Sven fall to the ground as Saeros took off into the sky for what probably seemed like…the last time. She couldn’t believe what she just witnessed. One of Seasick’s kids…just ordered her own dragon to attack one of her own…all over a petty lover’s spat. The Chief, herself, led the Felman family and Phelma down the hill to where the villagers were gathering around her oldest son…their heir. Grey and Brandt were the first to reach Sven. “Stand back! All of you!” Grey screamed as loud as she could as she got down on her knees with Brandt. “Someone get me a healer!” “I’m on it, Chief!” someone…she couldn’t tell who…shouted. All she could focus on was her beloved son, who was curled up in pain. The spine would sticking out of his left arm…which was enough to make the Chief herself boil over in anger and sadness for her baby boy. “Sven, honey, are you okay?” she finally asked him touching his cheek getting him to look at her. Sven couldn’t answer as he was in too much pain…both physically and emotionally…which made Grey worry even more. “Sven, son, answer your mother,” he said soothingly. “Are you okay?” Sven could only look at his mother through pain and tear-filled eyes and shook his head. That was enough for Grey. “Brandt, help me get him in the house. We got to get this looked at,” Grey said as she and her husband helped their oldest son stand up and walked him into the house not even paying attention to the disappearing Deadly Nadder in the sky. Category:EU Category:Grey Bergman Category:Brandt Felman Category:Sven Felman Category:Dagny Felman Category:Kari Felman Category:Saeros Category:Extended Universe Category:Events